


(20 Days Of Chub) Petty Pudge

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Gen, High School AU, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 17 is High School AU. Ino spread a rumor that Sakura had gained weight. So Sakura decides to get even.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Petty Pudge

Sakura was angry this was the 3rd time that week she'd caught Ino gossiping about her. This time it was snide comments about her alleged weight gain. But Sakura couldn't tell the difference. She looked down at her belly just to make sure the rumors were just rumors. She had to wonder though. Did her belly look a little rounder? She tugged on her school uniform. It seemed to be fitting just right. But Ino was still running her mouth to TenTen and Hinata who could seem to excuse herself even though she was uncomfy. Sakura frowned if she was asked she would say that Ino was looking a little hefty these days. But no one asked her so she didn't stoop that low. Maybe though Sakura considered the reason that Ino was spreading rumors in the first place was to cover up her own gain. Sakura smirked a pretty petty idea was forming in her mind. 

Lunch time was her first opportunity to execute her plan. "Hey Ino! I was wondering if we could talk. Just you and me over lunch."

Ino looked around "it's not like I can leave the cafeteria so I guess I'm stuck talking to you tubby."

Sakura ignored the insulting let name. "Wonderful I'll pay." She quickly got up before Ino could say no and came back with a large display of food.

"Of course you would eat that much." Ino remarked while at the same time taking the first bite. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you should stop telling everyone that I've put on weight." Sakura replied. 

"I will when you stop putting it on." Ino said back. She took another food item. She didn't seem to notice that Sakura wasn't eating much at all. This whole thing was so easy Sakura couldn't stand it. Ino could gossip all she wanted but the truth would show itself.

"Well that's pretty hurtful." Sakura faked a mopey pout. She patted her slim belly.

By now TenTen was curious. Much to Sakura's fortune Ino had finished another plate of hamburgers and fries. The pile of empty platters was growing and with the stack so was her gut. She didn't seem to realize it but her uniform was growing tight and the buttons were straining to conceal her swelling girth.

Sakura finally started eating a little herself. She had to admit Ino was making her hungry. She waited until one of the buttons gave way to finally say "anyways you should probably take a look in the mirror before spreading weight gain rumors."

TenTen snickered. Ino put down her food at last and looked down. There wasn't much to see except a full and soft belly that came to pudge around the table. "What did you do?" 

"Me? I didn't do anything you did that yourself." Sakura gave Ino a gut quivering slap on the belly and started off. She turned back to say "enjoy your rumors Ino. Even if they were true you put on more pounds than me."


End file.
